Star Wolf: Mercenary Squadron
by abstow89
Summary: After the death of one of their closest friends, Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski start gunning for Fox's team and work for a dangerous underground organization in order to find them all.
1. The Contract

**Star Wolf: Mercenary Squadron**

**A/N: **We always hear about the life of Fox McCloud and his team, but what if we get to see how Wolf O'Donnell lives his life and manages his mercenary team?

This story takes place shortly after the events of Star Fox: Assault.

**The Contract**

Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Leon Powalski and all of Wolf's Ruffians were back at Sargasso Space Zone repairing all the damages that Fox had dealt upon the station. Even though all the Aparoids were gone, Wolf and his team still felt sour about being defeated by Fox yet again. And this time he even had the guts to destroy their home base! If anyone was upset, it was Panther. He was the one who wanted to date Crystal and start a relationship with her. Now…that was never gonna happen. And it was all because of Fox.

"Boss…I know you were the one who wanted to--"

"Don't start Panther." interrupted Wolf.

"Oh, come on! We had Fox and that annoying bird right in our hands and we…we let them just slip away?" said Leon.

"We were going to shoot them down the minute after his team destroyed the Queen--"

"But we couldn't because we risked our own asses to save them before they even got into her chamber!" said Panther.

"So they wouldn't kill him and we'd be able to get our own taste of revenge!"

Leon sighed heavily. "You know, I think you got this 'bond' with Fox dude. Like a partnership bond…?"

"…You guys seriously think I'd betray you for that pup?!"

"Look at Pigma and Andrew; they betrayed us." Panther pointed out.

"No, no. That's different! Pigma betrayed us for money and Andrew decided to take his own route." said Wolf.

Panther scoffed. "So you did betray us."

"Shut up Panther! You're only upset cause you're the one who isn't with that Krystal chick! That is the only reason why you're so pissed off at me! I'd never betray my team or my friends!"

"Fine, fine. You guys don't believe me, fine. I'll just go and track down Fox myself." said Panther.

Panther ran away and jumped into his Wolfen spaceship.

"PANTHER!! GET BACK HERE!!!" yelled Leon.

But Panther didn't listen. He simply started up his ship and began to fly out of the space center, searching for the Star Fox team.

"PANTHER!"

"Let him go Leon. If he wants to be an arrogant ass then fine. We'll just figure this without him."

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell was on Planet Macbeth, talking with one of his main contractors, looking for another assignment for him and his team to go on. The contractor was a blue bear, wearing the same sort of uniform as Wolf was; only it was dark yellow with a gray collar.

"No."

"What do you mean no?! You have no other criminal empires or-or any type of evil henchmen that need protection? Nothing?!!!" shouted Wolf.

"I'm sorry Wolf! After Andross was defeated, many other criminals deem you unfit to protect their businesses. I would recommend you guys to guard this supply depot, but we don't _have _a supply depot. Not since the Star Fox team destroyed the Mechbeth train and blew up the fuel depot."

Wolf groaned angrily and yelled, "Damnit! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

"…I do know of this…one guy you should meet up with. Goes by the name of Tally Darwinz. He's this big, bad fox boss of some underground organization found at the corners of Corneria."

"No, screw that. Corneria will send my team through a blender the second our ships enter their atmosphere."

The contractor laughed. "What? You scared of the Cornerians Wolf? Gettin' cold paws?"

"Don't push it Lou."

O'Donnell sighed. "Okay then. Let me get my team together and we'll go see if this 'Tally' guy checks out."

**The Next Day…**

Wolf O'Donnell flew back to the Sargasso Space Zone and landed inside, jumping out of his Wolfen spaceship. Some of the Ruffians were panicked, pacing back and forth in the same foot patterns.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked O'Donnell.

"It's Panther man!" said a Ruffian.

"What happened?"

"Caroso never came back Wolf. It's been over 24 hours and he's still not here."

"So? Panther always get steamed and bails on us! This ain't the first time he's left!"

"For over 24 hours Wolf?! C'mon, not even Panther's gone for that long. I've fought with you over bigger issues before and I even didn't leave for over a day!" said Leon.

Wolf sighed. "Where would he normally go to?"

"There's this bar on Planet Fichina that Panther always hangs out at. Maybe he went there?"

"Why would Panther go to some frozen wasteland like Fichina?"

"Does that really matter now?"

* * *

Leon and Wolf arrived on Planet Fichina, much to Leon's dislike. Being a cold-blooded reptile and all, he couldn't stand being in very cold or hot climates. The duo landed their Wolfen craft next to the frosty bar, holstering two blasters that held actual bullets inside. Wolf and Leon kicked in the door and searched around the bar, looking for any trace of their friend.

"Okay…he should be right in this room." said Wolf, sniffing at the door.

Wolf and Leon kicked open the door and suddenly sighed heavily. Leon couldn't stop gasping at what he saw.

"Dad?"

"Goddamnit…" muttered Wolf.

The two of them were looking at an old chameleon and a blue panther that had been stabbed over six times. It was obvious that the panther was Panther Caroso, and by Leon's expression, the chameleon was his dad.

"God…DAMNIT!!!!" screamed Wolf, slamming his gun at the wall.

Leon was gritting his teeth and making an angry face, struggling hard to hold back his tears.

"Why would somebody kill my dad?!!?" yelled Leon.

"Fox! Fox! That son of a bitch Fox! That goddamn pup is responsible for this!"

"Why?! We were the ones who helped him a few months back with the Aparoid business!"

"So he could get back at me! We've been rivals for years and he did this just so he could mess with my emotions--WITH OUR EMOTIONS!!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I…DON'T…CARE!!! Fox is the only one who even knows about us! Everyone other one of our contacts is dead!"

"What about Andrew or Andross?"

"I do not care Leon! I just--I don't understand it: We help Fox in his time of need through an intergalactic crisis…and he repays us by killing your father and stabbing our best friend in the chest. I'm tired of losing to Fox all the time--he's gone too far now. I'm done dog-fighting and going into combat with him in space. We're gonna get personal on this one Leon."

"…What're we gonna do?"

Wolf sighed and chuckled to himself.

"We're gonna find that stinkin' pup with Tally's help,"

Wolf cocked his blaster gun.

"And then…we're gonna kill him." said Wolf, smiling devilishly.


	2. A Deal He Can't Refuse

**A Deal He Can't Refuse**

Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski were walking down the dark streets of Corneria at night, searching for Tally Darwinz and his associates. They didn't waste a second of their time to search for their revenge; they didn't even return back to the Sargasso Space Zone and break the news to their Ruffians.

"Where the hell is this guy Wolf?" asked Leon.

"Lou said he had this underground nightclub on the dark corners of Corneria. The fact that none of the officials even spotted us is amazing."

Wolf stopped walking when he heard a faint sound of techno music playing nearby. His ear twitched a little bit and he started running down a set of stairs located next to a row of apartment buildings.

"What, is it down here?" asked Leon.

"You don't hear that music? It's blaring in my ears!"

"I don't have dog ears Wolf."

"Shut up."

Wolf and Leon approached a door with a small slot that was leveled to Wolf's eyesight. It was obvious that no one wanted the cops or some strolling pedestrian to walk inside, and there was most likely a bouncer on the other side of the door.

"Whadaya think Wolf? Should we knock?"

"We could always kick it in and see what happens…" joked Wolf.

Leon ignored him and sighed, knocking three times on the door. The two of them just stood there, waiting for someone, or something, to open up the door and let them inside. It was risky of Wolf though, since this could be Tally's rival. The second they even mentioned his name, the guards inside could blast their faces off. After waiting for a long time, the eye slot on the door slid open, revealing boiling red eyes. The pupils moved left and right, studying the two creatures that stood at the door.

"What's the password?" asked the eyes, blinking twice.

"What password?" asked Leon.

"No one enter Tally's lair without the password."

"But we don't know--"

"_Psst! Hey! The password is Johnny589."_ whispered the eyes.

"Ooookay…Johnny589." said Wolf, uneasily.

"Oh. Okay. You can enter."

The slot closed and someone from behind the door unlocked a series of tumblers, then the bouncer opened the door itself. Inside the club it was humid and smoky, reeking of some mysterious odor and possibly narcotics. The dance floor was actually downstairs, away from the room Leon and Wolf just entered so no one even suspected a thing. The bouncer who opened the door was some fox creature wearing black pants and a red vest, smelling like he rolled in something dead.

"Hey, where's Tally?" asked Leon.

"The back room near the table full of poker chips."

"Thanks, Stinky." muttered Leon, joking about his odor.

The bouncer glanced at Leon with a confused look on his face.

* * *

Wolf and Leon crept inside Tally's room, first noticing blood splatter on the wall. Tally was bludgeoning a wolf with a metal baseball bat. Two of his elite bodyguards were standing idly by the door, their arms folded and simply staring at what Tally was doing.

"I'm guessing you're Tally Darwinz?" asked Wolf.

Tally snarled viciously and quickly veered his head so he was staring at Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski. Tally was a fox with dark brown fur, a dark blue vest and pants with no shoes on. The tip of his tail was black and part of his face has this hideous birth mark on it. For some reason, his nose was completely yellow.

"What do you bozos want?" hissed Tally.

Tally hit the wolf so hard that his skull cracked and one of his guards twitched. Tally sighed heavily and started rubbing his head.

"We just want a favor--"

"This guy wanted a favor too; look what happened. They all want favors and over half of them can't pay those favors back. What makes you so different?" asked Tally.

"What, do you seriously not know who we are? We're Star Wolf!" said Leon.

Tally and the guards standing next to the door laughed.

"What, you think that's supposed to make me feel better?! Get out. You're not worthy of being in my presence."

It was those words alone that made Wolf grit his teeth with his mouth closed, growling under his throat. He wanted to bite his face off…but if he did then they'd lose their only chance to find Fox. That…and the guards behind him would beat him to death with that metal bat.

"You ever hear of Fox McCloud?" asked Wolf.

"That mercenary squadron you lost to in air combat?"

"Don't push it." said Leon under his breath.

"All…we need you to do…is figure out how to get back at Fox. We just wanna know where he's located."

"Can't help you then. Not matter how local Fox is, none of my guys can find him. You're better off getting his girlfriend Krystal."

Wolf thought for a moment, wondering what plan he should conjure in order to lure Fox out of his hiding nest.

"I can deal with that. Do you know where Krystal is?"

"The Great Fox dumbass! If she's not there, just call her on her cellphone number: 189-5859."

"Couldn't we just send a distress signal and hope she gets the message?" asked Leon.

"Do you want to find Fox or not?!" yelled Tally.

"Yeah."

"Then call the number and make up a story. I'm pretty sure you can take it from there."

Wolf and Leon began to walk out the room.

"And remember guys: Favor for a favor."

* * *

Fox McCloud and his team were all on the reconstructed Great Fox spaceship, chatting about their previous battle with the Aparoids and other various combat battles.

"So tell me again how you and ROB survived that explosion Peppy?" asked Falco.

"For the 201st time, the second before the ship exploded, we ejected out of an escape pod that was designed for the cabin only. So when you saw that bright flash, we pushed the eject button and flew into space."

"And you knew about the ejection button this whole time Fox?" asked Slippy.

Fox laughed. "Where's the fun in keeping a secret if I go and tell everybody?"

"Hey, where'd Krystal run off to? She's been gone for a while now." asked Falco.

Fox turned his head and glanced at Krystal's empty seat, wondering where she went to.

"She said she went to go check on Tricky but…"

"It's been five hours Fox. Do you think she--"

Fox's cellphone rang. He shuffled it out of his pocket and said, "Krystal?"

"Walk out of the room and go inside Block C of the Great Fox." said the voice.

Fox didn't know what was going on because the person sputtered the sentence so quickly.

"What?"

"Your little girlfriend will die in the next 10 seconds unless you go into the Block C hub in the Great Fox. Now walk away!"

Fox quickly got out of his chair and walked into Block C.

"Hey, Fox! Where ya going?" asked Falco.

"All right, I'm in Block C. Now what?" said Fox, panicked.

"Turn on the center monitor."

Fox slowly walked up to the monitor in the center of the room and pressed the power button. Fox gasped quietly at the image he saw. Krystal had a knife on her throat with a gag in her mouth, presumably tied to something. Leon was the one holding the knife, smiling devilishly as though he were looking at Fox.

"You…you son of a bitch. If you hurt her I swear to God--!"

"Krystal's fine…for now. But that can all change if you don't follow my instructions."

"I don't give a damn--"

"You know, screw it. How about I just tell you what's going on. You're talking to Wolf O'Donnell. I've kidnapped your girlfriend and we're holding her hostage. Maybe you should've thought twice about killing my friend Panther asshole."

"What! I didn't--"

"Okay, two things are about to happen: You're gonna say 'where and when' so I can exchange Krystal's life for your life, or I can rape and kill that bitch as you watch and realize there's nothing you can do. And when I kill her, it's gonna be nice…and slow. Not like Caroso's death."

Wolf smiled when he heard Fox growl at him over the phone, knowing he was experiencing the same anger Wolf did when Panther died. Fox had to decide if his life was more important, or if Krystal's life was.

"So what's it gonna be pup?"


	3. Justice

**Justice**

"You know…"

Wolf clicked his tongue.

"I don't think your pup's coming to get you." said Wolf, tapping a knife on Krystal's face.

"Why--Why are you doing this?" asked Krystal, in a muffled voice.

"We just want to 'return the favor' to Fox. That's all." said Leon.

Leon and Wolf heard a spaceship land nearby and hear someone jump out of it. Wolf and Leon took out their blasters and hid behind a large rock obstruction inside the temple. Fox slowly walked inside and took out his blaster as well, taking guard and searching all around the temple. He turned a corner and found Krystal tied to a large rock with a gag stuck inside her mouth.

"Oh, my God, Krystal!" shouted Fox.

Fox untied Krystal and took the gag out of her mouth.

"Krystal! Are you--?"

"Get out! Wolf is here--he--"

Wolf and Leon snuck up behind the two and bashed Fox in the head, punching and stomping on his face several times over.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" protested Krystal.

Leon held his blaster to his face.

"You're gonna walk away, hop your ass inside that Arwing, and fly very…very far away from this planet. Don't go back to Great Fox; don't go to Corneria. Just fly away. Now!" yelled Leon.

"Don't worry babe; he'll be back safe and sound!" said Wolf.

The only problem was that he smiled widely after saying that statement. Krystal knew he was lying, but she seriously doubted that he would do all this just to kill Fox. Krystal slowly backed away out of the temple, hopping inside the Arwing and flying away.

"Now…we can finally have some fun with this pup…" chuckled Wolf.

* * *

Wolf, Leon, and Fox were deep inside the Water Force Point Temple, surrounded by all the water and ancient walls with dinosaur language written on them. Leon was sitting calmly on a slab of concrete and Wolf was dragging Fox into a small cavern overlooking the outside, carrying a large slab of thick rope. Wolf stood him near a looped stalactite and stuck his arms through it.

"What do you guys want?" asked Fox.

Wolf ignored him and simply straightened out the coil of rope, throwing it through the stalactite.

"I--I never did anything wrong. I thought we were friends now!"

Wolf tied his arms around the loop and let it fall to Fox's side, tying the end to a thick stalagmite. Fox was standing with his arms almost stretched out of his sockets, hanging right above himself.

"…What did I do to deserve this?"

Wolf sighed and the two of them just stared into each other's eyes deeply, with Fox noticing all the veins inside his right eye. The two of them were so close together that Fox could smell the rancid odor on Wolf's breath. It seemed like an eternity was going by...the two of them just staring like that. After several minutes went by, Wolf asked, "How'd it feel?"

"…What?"

"How'd it feel…taking another life like that?"

"…I don't know--"

"Stop. You stop right…there Fox." said Leon, pointing at him.

"You know what you did. We just want to hear you say it…just to make sure it's true."

"I guess I should say nothing since…I didn't do anything."

"You killed Panther." growled Wolf.

"You slit my father's throat and left him there to bleed to death. You killed my friend AND my father. If anyone should be pissed off…it should be me." said Leon.

Fox glanced at the two of them. Both were equally angry at him and both of them wanted to tear his throat out.

"Why would I--"

"YOU STABBED MY FRIEND SIX TIMES IN THE GODDAMN CHEST!! YOU SLAUGHTERED HIM LIKE HE WAS NOTHING!!!" screamed Wolf.

Fox turned his face and groaned, trying not to offend Wolf by commenting on his bad breath. The last thing he needed was to get tortured to death for something he didn't do.

"You can say what you want to say, but I didn't do it."

Wolf growled gutturally, ready to cut Fox's head off. He made a fist and was about to punch Fox in the stomach, but he sighed and tried to cool down his anger.

"You better tell who did then. Right now!" demanded Leon.

Fox sighed heavily, not knowing what he should say next.

"There's a contractor I know of named Lou…"

"That's MY contractor!" boasted Wolf.

"Well he knew every single detail about your team's whereabouts so…I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he turned on you and was offered a bigger sum of money if he killed Panther. My guess is that Leon's dad was just collateral damage."

"Leon go back to the Sargasso Space Zone and look for Lou. We need to have a little talk."

"I'm on it."

Leon began to run out of the temple, flying away in his Wolfen aircraft.

"You better be right about this or else…" warned Wolf.

* * *

The second Leon entered the Space Zone, he noticed that two of the Ruffians were groaning and another three were dead. All of them had been shot in various places.

"What happened?!" asked Leon.

"Some bird just waltzed into the Zone and started shooting up the place! Four of my guys are dead!" said a commander Ruffian.

"Where's Lou?"

"He's dead! The guy put a bullet in his head!"

Leon groaned ferociously, not knowing what to do.

"Get your chains and the stun gun Mawly!"

"Why?" asked Mawly.

"Don't worry; it's for a good reason!"

"I only use my chain for…oh I see." laughed Mawly.

* * *

Wolf was pacing back and forth in the dirt, wondering what he should do with Fox. Fox continued to eyeball Wolf's footsteps, trying to understand what his plan was. All of a sudden, Mawly and Leon entered the cavern, carrying the heavy chains and stun gun.

"Guess what? Lou's dead." said Mawly.

"WHAT!?"

"Some birdie came to the Space Zone and shot up the place. Couple other Ruffians are dead too."

Wolf punched and kicked Fox three times in a row, shouting, "You lying son of a bitch!!"

Fox groaned. "How did I kill Lou? I was standing right here!"

"You ordered Falco to do it! When are you gonna learn just to stop?!" yelled Leon.

"Give me the chain." said Wolf.

Mawly tossed the large chain to Wolf. It rattled as it hanged from his hands and dragged across the ground, carrying bits of dust and gravel with it.

"You're gonna tell me what happened to Panther. Even if I have to beat it out of you." said Wolf.

"I don't know what happened to Panther."

"Who killed Panther?"

"I don't know."

"Who killed Panther?"

"I don't know."

"Who killed Panther?!"

"I don't know!"

Wolf sighed exasperatedly.

"Screw this, give me the stun gun!" said Leon.

Mawly handed the stun gun to Leon, watching him turn it on and off.

"You got one last chance before the pain starts: Who killed Panther?"

Fox started panting, nervously breathing erratically. He really didn't know what to say to them anymore.

"I don't--"

Fox screamed when Wolf bashed the chains at Fox's back twice, cracking one of his bones. Then Leon shocked him hard in the ribs with the stun gun, watching Fox twitch uncontrollably and jolt around the place.

"Who killed Panther?!" demanded Wolf.

"I don't know!!"

Wolf hit him in the skull, leaving a large bloody scar on his face and bruising his left eye.

"Wow. This is very entertaining!"

"Shut up and get a bucket of water Mawly!" said Wolf.

Mawly walked outside the temple and scooped up a bucket of water from the pool.

"Now throw it on Fox."

Mawly threw the bucket of water on Fox, making him cough and sputter.

"Leon, shock him."

"NO!" yelled Fox.

Leon shocked him behind the ears, causing him to yell horribly in their ears. The water only made the pain worse, shocking him from head to tail.

"C'mon Fox! Just tell us who knocked off Lou and Panther!" advised Mawly.

"Stop it. Just stop it." whined Fox.

"No, Fox. I can't stop. Not until you tell us what happened to Panther." said Wolf.

Fox started hyperventilating, shaking from the cold water and the massive pain around his body.

"I don't--"

Wolf started bashing Fox numerous times again, not caring for Fox's pleases of mercy.

"…This is gonna take a while…"

**Five hours later…**

Mawly was zoning in and out, trying not to fall asleep in the middle of the cave. Leon was resting against the wall of the cave, observing Wolf standing next to Fox's body. Fox himself had been brutally mutilated; he lost at least a full liter of blood and his face was covered in so many scars and so much blood that Wolf could barely see his eyes. Fox wasn't even screaming anymore (mostly because his vocal cords were damaged); he just stood there, groaning softly.

"Wolf…it is two o'clock in the morning. Can we please just leave the bastard here to die?" asked Mawly.

"NO!" shouted Wolf, hitting Fox in the head again.

"We're gonna torture his ass just like he did Panther's!"

Wolf hit Fox so hard that his skull might've cracked slightly. Fox didn't even scream; he just groaned loudly with his mouth closed.

"You…you think killing me will make you happy, Wolf? I know you see me as the enemy, but in reality…we're exactly the same." Fox said weakly.

Wolf laughed evilly. "The same?! No, no! We're nothing alike! You wanna know what makes us so different Fox? You can't kill! Well, you can, but not like this! You type of mercenaries have 'morals' and 'values' and all that type of crap and you hesitate when you're forced to do stuff like this. Me and Leon on the other hand, got no problem doing executions."

"Should we just stop now? I'm pretty sure he would've talked by now if he knew anything!" said Leon.

"Trust me!" Wolf whacked Fox.

"He knows!" He whacked Fox again.

"He's gonna talk!" He whacked Fox two more times.

"Okay, that's enough." said Mawly.

Wolf started panting and stared at Mawly. "What?"

"I said, that's enough."

"No, it's not." Wolf hit Fox again, cracking two of his ribs.

"All right, stop it!!" shouted Mawly.

Wolf dropped the chain and stared at Mawly in amazement.

"Don't…don't you want the guy who's been causing us all this trouble to suffer? Don't you want this to happen?!" asked Wolf.

"Look…maybe we leave Fox here in this state so his team finds him later. Think about it: If we kill him, someone will think he got blindsided. But if he's still alive, his whole team will be embarrassed. Isn't that a sweeter sense of victory than just beating him to death?" said Mawly.

"See…you weren't there Mawly. You didn't see Panther's body. You just don't understand how much rivalry I have with this guy!"

"He hasn't said anything yet!"

"That just means he was acting alone." Leon pointed out.

"Still, couldn't we just--"

"He killed Panther! He killed Leon's father! They were alive long enough to feel the pain and now I want Fox alive long enough to feel his share of pain before he dies!" yelled Wolf.

"I'm glad your friend is dead." moaned Fox.

Before Wolf was able to hit Fox with the chains again, Mawly tackled him to the ground and threw the chain away.

"That's enough! Get off him!" yelled Leon, throwing Mawly off Wolf.

"Y'know what? Mawly's right. Wolf…if he knew anything, he would have told us by now. Let's just…come back tomorrow or something--"

"NO! NO! We're finishing this right here, right now!"

"There's nothing we can do! Killing Fox won't bring him back Wolf! Beating him to death won't make you feel better!" said Mawly.

"It did for me. I'm not even upset that he killed my dad anymore, now that he's felt his share of pain."

Wolf looked in shock and awe at the two, unable to believe that they just wanted to cut and run.

"I'm gonna let you decide Wolf: We can either leave him here or we can kill him right now. Either option is fine with me." said Leon.

Wolf turned around and started to think long and hard about his next decision. Leon had a point; killing Fox wouldn't bring back Panther at all. …But leaving him alive would be ten times worse in his eyes. His blood began to boil and Wolf started gritting his teeth really hard, almost cracking them. He made a fist and started swishing his tongue around his mouth, wondering what to do. Wolf suddenly calmed down and took his hand out of fist formation.

Wolf turned around, took out his blaster and shot Fox in the forehead, killing him and splattering blood and brain fragments all over Leon and Mawly. Leon coughed a couple times and wiped off his face while Mawly simply stared at Wolf with his jaw hanging down.

"You were right Mawly. If he did have someone else kill Panther, he'd have told us. He did this by himself."

"…You just assassinated the leader of Star Fox." said Mawly.

"I don't care. I'm happy now. I got rid of my main rival."

The three of them stared at Fox's corpse, which was slowly swaying back and forth.

"Cut him down."

* * *

Mawly, O'Donnell and Leon were outside, placing Fox's body inside a large grave that could bury all three of them inside. Then they started pouring gasoline around the grave and his body, ready to burn it. Wolf suddenly unzipped his pants and urinated heavily on the corpse, sighing contently and chuckling. Leon laughed at him and did the same thing, urinating all over Fox's corpse.

"You're not gonna join us Mawly?" asked Wolf.

"No…wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

The two of them stopped peeing and got out a couple of lighters, throwing them on Fox's body and setting it on fire. The three of them smiled happily into the fire, knowing that all their problems had been solved.

Fox McCloud was dead, and the Star Fox team was finished.


	4. Stolen Goods

****

Stolen Goods

It wasn't until a week later before Leon and Wolf agreed to return to Tally's club. They wanted to bask in the "glory" of Fox's defeat and needed a break from their usual line of work. But eventually they soon realized that if they slouched around and put off the chances of gaining more money to rebuild the Sargasso Space Zone, they'd end up going bankrupt.

Leon and Wolf entered Tally's club again, greeting the bouncer that Leon still nicknamed "Stinky" for his unusual body odor. Although today he was wearing navy blue combat shorts and he smelled like spoiled cabbage for some reason. Lucky for Wolf and Leon, Tally wasn't bludgeoning a guy's head in with his metal bat, so they didn't have to worry about getting blood splattered on them.

"All right, so do you have a job for us?" asked Leon.

"What job? You guys still owe me that favor." said Tally.

Wolf laughed. "We tortured Fox for over five hours and then I shot him in the face. If that's not enough we burned his body. We basically dismantled the Star Fox team for you so we already paid back that favor."

Tally threw a stiletto at Wolf's ear, leaving a big hole in the center of it and causing him to shout out loud.

"Like I said…you owe me that favor. Because if you don't…that ear is the only body part the cops will be able to find."

Wolf gritted his teeth and grunted as he yanked out the knife, still breathing heavily. Leon decided not to say anything; he had no ears and Tally might even go as far as throwing a knife in his left eye.

"Okay…what do you want us to do?" asked Leon.

"There's a rival organization of apes from Fortuna that are meeting with an unknown business partner for some sort of…transaction on planet Katina. I need you guys to pose as the men who are going in for the transaction so you get the briefcase instead of them."

"What briefcase are you talking about?" asked Wolf, still holding his ear.

"All I know is that one of my main rivals is delivering a package to another one of my main rivals. It's up to you two to get it back."

"What if we don't get it back?" asked Wolf.

Normally, any old grunt would just do whatever order was given to him, but Wolf wasn't like that. He didn't have a problem questioning authority when it felt necessary. It was one of the things that kept him alive. To Wolf, if you continued to do whatever it was that your boss told you to do, they'll begin to trust you too much. Inevitably, they'd get paranoid and think that since you have done every single thing by the book that you must be a traitor who's trying to cover up his betrayal by helping his boss as much as possible. Then again, Wolf and Leon were freelancing mercenaries; they never had a boss or master.

"You're gonna get that package." said Tally.

"What if we don't? What if there's a small hiccup in the plan?"

Tally laughed. "You're gonna get that package back."

"What if we--"

"You are…getting back…that goddamn…package." confirmed Tally.

Wolf and Leon glanced at each other and suggested that it was wise to stop questioning Tally.

"All right. We'll be back by the end of day…hopefully." said Leon.

* * *

Leon and Wolf were walking towards their Wolfen aircrafts, ready to jump inside.

"What do we do if this package is a bomb intended for us?"

"You really think Tally is that twisted Leon?" asked Wolf.

"Didn't he just throw a knife into your ear?"

"That was just persuasion. He knows he's not gonna kill us; he just did that to make us seem afraid of him."

"Yeah, but what about--"

"HEY!! Hey, Leon! Wolf!" yelled Stinky, running behind them.

"Stinky? What do you want?" asked Leon.

"You guys don't have a problem adding a third person to your team do you? Tally wants someone to keep an eye on you guys in case something goes wrong." said Stinky.

"As long as you don't get in our way. We should have this operation covered."

"That's not what Tally thinks…"

"Try and remember that we're mercenaries too Stinky." Leon pointed out.

"Okay, let's go then!" said Stinky.

"Just as long as you ride in Leon's starship."

"How come I gotta share seats with the stinkbug?!" complained Leon.

**Planet Katina**

Shortly after Wolf and Leon landed on planet Katina, they immediately turned on their PDA to find out how far away the buyer's position was. In order to get the package without any trouble, they were gonna have to subdue and/or kill whoever he was and take his place. The team traversed around the sandy deserts for almost three hours before they found the buyer's location. He was resting next to his spaceship and was accompanied with two bodyguards. All of them were lizards with red scales.

"This ain't gonna be too hard, it's three on three. Now…we can either shoot 'em all or--"

Before Stinky finished talking, Wolf was already firing his blaster at the three reptiles, killing all of them. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

"Okay, they're dead. Now all we gotta do is pose as phony bodyguards and the buyer and we're set."

"What if this guy we're buying the weapon from is expecting a lizard and not a wolf?" asked Leon.

"If you're so worried, why don't you pose as the buyer?" asked Stinky.

Powalski started to scratch his head.

"Got it! I'll just pose as the buyer!"

"…I just said that."

* * *

Leon, Wolf, and Stinky were walking up to the base where they were going to buy the package that was being sold from Tally's rival. The first thing they saw when they got to the base was a large gate that could only be opened with the proper access codes, which were only known by the two elite guards standing outside of the gate. Both of the guards were bulky, fat gorillas that had grayish dirty fur on their lower body and black fur on their upper body. One of them was wearing a dark vest and black pants while the other only wore black shorts. Both of their stomachs stretched over their belt-line and Leon and the others assumed that if they looked down, they wouldn't be able to see their toes.

"Oi! Who the 'ell are you guys? I thought you had more guards travelin' wit you?" asked the ape wearing the vest.

Judging by their accents, the gang was most likely of British descendent or Scottish.

"Well we came a little short. I hope that's not a problem for you guys?" said Leon.

"Just as long as you got the account codes wif you. Carlyle's waiting inside to verify the codes and as soon as that's done, you'll get your package mate."

"Cool."

The other guard wearing only shorts passed gas loud enough to rip his shorts in half. He sniffed the air twice and groaned, quickly fanning away the smell before anyone noticed.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Wolf.

"I definitely did NOT break wind if that's what you're assuming!"

"Then what was--"

"Uh…"

The guard fired his blaster in the air twice.

"My gun went off."

Everyone looked at the ape suspiciously.

"Okay…I didn't know blasters sounded like someone farting but…okay."

* * *

Inside, the base was humongous and filled to the brim with gorilla security guards that were just as fat as the two Leon and the others encountered. A couple of them managed to accidentally break wind right in front of them too, but they simply just blamed it on a balloon or accidental weapon malfunctions again. After walking down a large corridor, Leon and his "guards" entered Carlyle's room.

Carlyle de Sarc was some multi-cultural gorilla with yellow fur, wearing blue shorts and a dusty shirt. He was only 37, but he was already in command of a notorious criminal organization known all across the Lylat System. His bodyguard was wearing a black visor and grey pants, his arms folded as he stood behind Carlyle, as though he were his guardian angel.

"Are you Kilax?" asked Carlyle.

Leon paused for a moments, forgetting that he was undercover. But he remembered what he was doing and said, "Yeah, that's me."

"All right then. As soon as I get the account codes from you, I can give that package you've been asking for. So…what's the code?"

"Uh…"

Leon had to think for a moment. None of them took the codes that Kilax had in his pants pocket because if Leon pulled it out, Carlyle might get suspicious. He only glanced at it once and had to remember it.

"187…429." said Leon.

Carlyle started punching the numbers into his PDA screen and waited until it beeped several times. After some time, he received the account numbers that granted him over 12 million dollars.

"All right, everything seems to be in order. So I guess I'll just get the weapon and--"

Carlyle grunted and fell backward after he was shot in the chest.

"HUH?"

"WHAT THE FU--!"

Before the guard could pull out his gun, Stinky shot him twice in the chest. Leon and Wolf could only look wide-eyed at Stinky, thinking they were just set up to take the fall.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" yelled Leon.

"You guys seriously thought we came here just to get some package? Our primary target was killing Carlyle; getting this package was only secondary." said Stinky.

"I don't care about that! Everyone just heard those gunshots you idiot! Now all those apes are gonna be on within a few minutes!" said Wolf.

"Relax. It's not like they got the alarms--"

The alarms started blaring in their ears. Pretty soon, all the gorillas would be in the room and would gun down Wolf's crew.

"You were saying Stinky?" asked Leon.

"Oops…"


End file.
